Chibi Iruka
by dk-joy
Summary: Iruka takes a chibi jutsu to the chest to protect Kaka...um...the village. Now he's a twelve year old like Kakashi's students. What happens now? Possible KakaIru...when Iruka's back to the right size and age for it! If you want it, ask...


Chibi Iruka

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'Nough said.

This fic will contain…hmmm… chibiness, a cool younger Iruka (he starts at an older age, but I'm thinking that I'll find a way to make him more chibi…), it's AU (I'm pretty sure there is no chib-jutsu in the Naruto universe…correct me if I'm wrong…), there may eventually be shounen ai (KakaIru NOT PEDOPHILIA and/or SasuNaru) but only if people want it, I'm planning on making this like my other chibi-fics in that it will vacillate between serious and funny…but it might turn out more serious if I'm not careful…, language, there will be at least some mention of blood and violence, I'll add anything else I can think of later…

"Don't think I'm doing this for you, pervert – it's for the Village!" Iruka yells right before getting hit with the chibifying-jutsu.

"Wha…" Kakashi says, articulate as always, when he sees Naruto's former teacher jump in front of him and begin shrinking to the size of a rather scrawny twelve-year old boy. "Oh shit…" He stares at the man who was formerly nearly his height and age and sighs. Then he snaps his attention back to where it should be – the fight that caused this.

The three Genin members of his team were too busy trying to figure out if they were the subjects of an illusion to pay attention to the three Chuunin from another village that were only feet away from slitting their throats or breaking their necks. Kakashi sighed and quickly knocked the three out of the way. He got a few minor scratches for his trouble as the foreign Chuunin took swipes at the places where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been standing.

To his surprise, when he turned to fight the Jounin who had turned Iruka into a child, the man was already on the ground with a kunai to his throat. What really surprised him was who had him pinned. It wasn't Sasuke like he would have expected – it was Iruka! The boy had an intense look of concentration on his face and seemed to be having a hard time keeping the man down. And for good reason – the man must have been twice his size and had much more experience.

Kakashi stared for a minute at the man silently struggling with the twelve-year old, then laughed. This seemed to bring everyone out of their respective thoughts. The three Genin looked around and stared like Kakashi had at the young Iruka pinning the much older and more experienced ninja to the ground. Then the man, seeming to get over the shock of having been taken down so easily, jerked his arm out from underneath his body and dislodged Iruka. Kakashi immediately moved in to finish the man off before he got a chance to attack anyone else. Iruka looked up at him, his face showing first annoyance, and then gratitude.

"Who are you people?" Iruka asked, with some measure of kindness. "I know you're from Konoha by your hitai-ate, but…I don't believe I've met any of you before."

The three Genin and the Jounin could only stare in shock at chibi-Iruka. And he was chibi – he wasn't nearly as tall as the three young ninja who were his former students. His hair looked the same as always – dark and in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. The scar that ran horizontally across the middle of his nose under his eyes was also the same. His eyes held about the same mixture of innocence and experience that his eyes had when he was twenty-five.

Kakashi cursed and silently hoped that the jutsu would wear off soon – he didn't think he could deal with another twelve-year old…although this one didn't seem as inept as his current students. Speaking of the devil(s)… the three Genin introduced themselves to their former teacher.

"I'm Sakura!" The pink-haired girl giggled. Apparently the humor of re-introducing herself to the man who had taught her since she was 5 was too much to contain. Chibi-Iruka arched an eyebrow, sending the girl into a fresh round of giggles.

"Sasuke." The dark-haired, quiet boy grunted. He didn't seem to find much of interest in the current state of the (ex-?) Chuunin. Iruka just nodded to him.

"Hey, hey! I'm Naruto! Surely you remember me, sensei!" The blond idiot said. His bright orange jumpsuit was blindingly bright in the noon sun. Iruka told him so.

"Isn't it kind of…odd for a ninja to wear such bright clothes? Isn't it too easy to see a color like that in the forest? What kind of teacher do you have?" He glanced at Kakashi questioningly.

Kakashi sighed and addressed his…uhh…former colleague. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I am the current teacher of these three…children. Their former teacher was rather…unorthodox."

"Oh." Chibi-Iruka said. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, would you be so kind as to tell me who I am?"

"Eh? Oh. Well…you see.." Kakashi didn't quite know how to respond to this. He just rubbed the back of his head, the silver hair sticking up as it always did. His one visible eye curved into a crescent as he racked his brain for a way to explain to the boy in front of him that he was really a twenty-five year old man that had jumped in front of him to save him from a chibifying-jutsu. He just couldn't think of how to put it. Naruto decided to help out.

"You're Iruka-sensei! Why? Who did you think you were?"

"I don't know." Iruka said quietly. "I can remember something from a long time ago. I was a child. I remember seeing my parents killed by the Kyuubi…but I don't remember much after tha…" Iruka stared at Naruto when the blond gulped, then shook his head. "Wait a minute. Did you just call me Iruka-sensei?"

"Umm…duh!" Naruto exclaimed. "You were our teacher for like…years and stuff. Are you telling me you can't remember that?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to say." Iruka said in a rather condescending tone. Then he kind of twitched and clutched his stomach.

Kakashi looked at the boy and was surprised to see blood dripping through his fingers. "When did that happen?" He asked, then stopped when he heard the whistle of a kunai coming for the back of his neck. He whipped around in time to catch it and immediately threw it back to where it had come from. He heard a choked sound and nodded, satisfied that one of the foes was down. Now for the other two…how could he have possibly forgotten about the three enemy Chuunin… oh yes… chibi-Iruka and his antics.

He cleared his mind of all distractions and set to work trying to figure out where the other two were. Unlike his students, Iruka was also scanning the forest, trying to pinpoint where the next attack would come from. He made a few silent gestures which Iruka returned with a few of his own. 'Good…at least he hasn't forgotten his training…' Kakashi thought as he saw the boy jump quickly and quietly into the trees to await the enemy.

TBC…

Author's Note: I know I got into the story a little too quickly…I'll work on it! Please read and review! I'm planning on making Iruka more chibi later and bringing more humor into the story.


End file.
